Rude girls
by TakaRULZ
Summary: In the middle of a disastrous party Bonney realized that love can come from the most unexpected places and people. Warning, this fanfic contains a good dose of fun, references to Glee and crack couples!
1. Chapter 1

Despite the good music that was played at that party, Bonney kept her brows furrowed. Her musical club "Super Duper Novas" had lost the final of her high school music contest to the music club of "The Blackbeard Glee Gang" who had taken their prize and as a celebration they had decided to make a huge party that she had decided to attend possibly for the stupidest, but classic motive that existed in the whole universe: the promise of free food. However soon Bonney saw that gluttony was a very bad advisor. That party had become a complete and chaotic nonsense. Most of the guests at that party were strangers to her and those who were not, were clearly a bunch of stupid teens who had just came to get drunk and do lots of mess. And to top it off, the person who had invited her and convinced Bonney to go to that party had decided to cancel her at the last minute.

Bonney sighed furiously as she served herself another huge portion of cherry pie, if she was going to spend the night there at least she had to enjoy the food that they served. She would have eaten that piece of cake, but suddenly a big and fat guy took away her slice of cake, proceeding to eat it with a bite, which was passed down his troat with the help of a good glup of beer. Bonney frowned when she saw him, it was Marshall D. Teach, the captain of The Blackbeard team Glee Gang.

"Zehahaha! Why so lonely tonight? Don't ya wanna dance with me for a while? Let me guess... Are you upset because you lost to us? Do not take it seriously, if you want you can join us for the next competition." said Teach with his mouth still muddy with jam and crumbs of the cake.

Bonney did not answer, she was still very angry at her defeat and the fact that this guy was trying to flirt with her, despite being the one of the few openly lesbian students at their school.

"Come on honney, you need some love tonight and I can give it to ya, my mamacita!" Teach said getting closer to Bonney. His body oddor reaked alcohol and sweat badly concealed with cheap deodorant.

"Get away from me pig, you already have a girlfriend!" Bonney shouted angrily.

"Zehahaha! In the variety is the taste! I also think that my girlfriend and I need one person more for a threesome. I don't think it will bother her that you and I take a little to warm up while she arrives here."

"I'm sorry, I'm a lesbian. I only like women, not men." Bonney replied firmly.

"Well, I like women too. I think in that case I am also a lesbian man ..." Teach said holding her hips firmly, making Bonney panic.

Suddenly, a pile of frozen milkshakes splashed on Teach's face, causing him to stop his libidinous gimmicks instantly.

"Shut up pervert!" shouted Teach's aggressor, still holding the milkshake container in her hands.

Teach´s aggressor was Catarina Devon, who was also part of The Blackbeard Glee Gang music club and had been a champion of the female mixed martial arts club. The rest of Teach's friends and the guests of the party did nothing but laugh at the poor Teach, whose face had been smeared with milkshake.

"Ahhh! Help! I was attacked! Why did you hurt me like that Catarina?" said Teach, crying like a fool at his rejection and trying to remove the liquid ice cream from his face.

"Nyahahaha! This is pure gold Jesus! We must put it on our youtube chanel!" Avalo Pizarro said while his friend Jesus Burgess filmed the funny scene with his celphone.

"Wihahaha! It will surely become a famous video!" Jesus Burgess laughed.

"Don't make fun of me! This could have happened to any of you!" Teach shouted angrily.

"Binch, please, you deserved it for being an idiot!" Catarina growled, while Teach ran straight to the bathroom to wash his face.

Bonney didn't know what to say to Catarina Devon, she had never expected that one of the members of the Blackbeard Glee Gang's would end up saving her from that disgusting guy, especially Catarina Devon, who after all, had a big reputation as a school bully and troublemaker. Despite the disconcerting situation Bonney thought it would be best to thank Catarina.

"Thank you for helping me, I don't know what would have happened if ... " but before Bonney ended her sentence Catarina interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it, Teach is a scumbag with everyone, unless you put him on his place. Also this party is becoming a disaster. Vasco drank all our beer, Katakuri is fighting Cavendish for having flirted with his sister, Boa Hancock has been crying in the bathroom for half an hour, Magellan had an attack of explosive diarrhea while dancing Macarena and Oden is doing an act of striptease in the backyard."

"Ew! Gross! I regret so much coming to this shitty party!" Bonney said disgusted by the mental image of Magellan suffering from diarrhea and Oden undressing himself.

"Why don´t we get out here and eat something nice together? There is a pizza restaurant two or three blocks from here." Catarina Devon suggested.

Bonney's eyes lit up at the thought of going to eat with Catarina Devon some delicious pizza, however, she knew that was not going to be possible.

"I'd like to go out too, but I don't have much money. I only brought a little to go back home in a taxi." Bonney said shyly.

"Don´t be silly, I´ll pay! I have just been paid and I have some discount coupons."

"Are you sure?" Bonney asked nervously.

Catarina Devon grabbed her handbag and took out a small wad of bills and some discount coupons.

"Do you think that this large vegetarian pizza at half price is lying?" Devon replied mischievously.

Bonney smiled. There was no doubt that she was going to have unforgettable night ...

XXXX

This is the English version of my fanfic "Chicas Rudas". You can also read it on my AO3 account (TakkaRULZ_Fanfics).


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arriving at the pizzeria Devon could see well why Bonney was nicknamed "the big eater". Catarina wached with wide eyes how before she even finished eating her first slice of pizza, Bonney had already finished half of all the pizza. Catarina was shocked by the way Bonney eat slice after slice of pizza, taking short breaks to grab french fries and onion rings or to give a big to sip her huge strawberry soda. The fact that Bonney remained relatively thin despite her huge appetite and her zero participation in physical education class was a unsolved mystery to Catarina.  
"And tell me Bonney ... Why did you decide to spend a Friday night at a party like the one that Teach made? I thought you hated that idiot!" shouted Catarina with her big and smug smile.  
Bonney took another bite of her pizza, which was then passed down her throat with a copious sip of soda, after which she replied to Catarina.  
"Rachel said that she was going to accompany me to this party and that it would be healthy to spend some time with the contest winners and ask them for advice for the next music contest, but in the end she preferred to stand up and go with her boyfriend somewhere else."  
"Ugh! I don't understand how you can stand to get together with that damn looser! The only thing he knows how to do is put embarrassing videos on MySpace and throw tantrums every time he loses one of his pathetic talent shows!" Catarina exclaimed.  
"Well, to be fair, it's not as if the bunch of jerks you hang with were less pathetic. At least Rachel doesn't waste her time hurting other people like Teach."  
"Yes, but at least they have never left me standing at a party. We are together in good times and bad."  
"And then why did you get away from the Teach party and throw that shake at him?" Bonney asked, her mouth still full of chips and pizza.  
"None of us have the obligation to bear the bullshit of the others. Also they have done worse things to me, so I kinda take it that as my revenge." Catarina said smiling maliciously.  
Bonney decided to not make any comment, for Bonney it seemed a very toxic way of managing her friends, however she wasn´t sure if it would be a good idea to criticize Catarina's friends, especially after she was doing her the favor of inviting her a whole pizza dinner.  
Bonney was about to eat another slice of pizza when she suddenly saw a familiar couple approach the counter. That couple consisted of a tall, bald, muscular man with surly features and a woman with purple hair, who covered her eyes with a pair of pink sunglasses. They were Karasu and Betty, close friends of Bonney's father. In theory, that couple was going to take care of Bonney that night. And of course, they were not even aware that Bonney had slipped away to that disastrous party and even less that she was now eating pizza with Catarina Devon. Bonney hid under the table when she recognized them.  
"I want to order a medium sausage pizza combo, an order of fries, and a mixed salad, please." Betty said to the counter employee.  
"We should order a large pizza so Bonney can also try it when we get home, after all she must be tired after the music festival and studying so much math." Karasu suggested.  
"Are you sure baldy?" Betty asked holding his hand tenderly, making the tall man blush of embarassment.  
"I… it… does not seem very expensive for me… and…Bonney has been a good girl… I can pay for it my dear."  
"Okey my big boy. So make it a big pizza then..."  
As she listened to them order their food, Bonney remained hidden under the table, trembling at the thought of her destiny when those two recognized her. Puzzled by Bonney's odd attitude, Caterina knelt under the table next to her.  
"Do those guys know you?" Caterina asked.  
"Shhh ... they were supposed to be taking care of me while my dad was on his trip to help in that a refugee camp. They wanted to force me to go to one of their nasty meetings of their volunteer group, but I told them that I would be busy studying math." Bonney said in a low voice.  
"Ohhh ... So you ran away to go to this party?" Catarina whispered smiling maliciously.  
"Kinda." Bonney replied.  
"Murjuju ... I didn't know you were like that, tough girl." Devon joked.  
"It's the first time I do something like that! Besides, Rachel was supposed to be with me! I wasn't going to do this alone!" screamed Bonney.  
Suddenly Bonney felt a hand grab her by the sleeve of her jacket, reaching and pulling her out of her makeshift hiding place.  
"What the fuck are you doing here, Bonney?" the purple haired woman shouted.  
"Yeah! What the hell are you doing here Bonney? You were supposed to be home studying! Did you pretend you had to study for a math test so you wouldn't come to our meeting?" Karasu growled furiously.  
"I ... I was just ... I am…" Bonney tried to spin a coherent sentence, but her jaw couldn´t stop shaking. Karasu was usually a patient and calm person, so seeing him angry made her feel incredibly scared.  
"Hello! You guys are Bonney's older brothers, right?" Devon said keeping a calm expression.  
"Um ... not exactly." Karasu replied to the teenager with a blank and confussed expression.  
"Oh! Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Catarina Devon and I've been giving Bonney math tutoring in the local library. We have been studying for a long time, and as the library just closed I thought it would be great to take a little break and eat some pizza together and maybe if there is time she will help me to do my art homework in my house. Honestly, I am horrible at art and I would feel very sad if I failed that class! Of course, just if you give her permission to stay with me tonight." Catarina said with a sweet and femenine voice.  
"Seriously? Bonney, have you been helping this girl in art class?" Betty asked intrigued.  
"Ummm yes. " Bonney answered.  
"Of course you have permission girls!" Betty yelled excitedly.  
"Did you packed your pajamas?" Karasu asked Bonney.  
"Do not worry sir. I can give her some of my pajamas if she needs them." Catarina answered smiling.  
"Awww ... Kuma's baby girl is going to her first sleepover!" Betty exclaimed excitedly.  
"Alright, just give us your parents' phone number and your address." Karasu said seriously to Devon.  
"Okay, let me write it down on this paper. For now my parents are on vacation in New York, but don't worry, we'll be fine. If you have any questions you already know that I live near here." Catarina said as she wrote down her address on a little notebook sheet she had just taken out of her bag.  
"Well, then it seems that there is no problem." Karasu concluded grabbing the small sheet of paper.  
"Well, it seems that we should already go to my house, I want to have some time to check math notes with Bonney and be able to rest before doing my art project." Catarina said grabbing Betty by the hand.  
"Oh! Okay! Have lot of fun girls! Remember not stay up too late and brush your teeth before bed!" - Betty said as the two teenagers left the pizzeria.  
"Wait a minute ... Does that mean I bought big sausage pizza for nothing? Do any of you want this pizza?" Karasu asked the girls, who, for better or for worse, could not hear him, since they were already very far from that restaurant.  
That night it was getting more interesting for both girls.


End file.
